Tales of Symphonia: Reborn
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: After being killed in a Human Ranch. Light, an oc, is given a second chance to redeem herself and live a second life.Ratatoskxoc slight EmilxMarta. M for gore and minor language. This is my first story dont flame. also one sided AquaxRichter.
1. Prologue

First story please no flames

Name: Light Irving

Age: 16

Looks: Albino (white hair, red eyes, pale skin)

Hometown: Iselia

Past: was killed in the Iselia Human Ranch before journey of regeneration.

Family: Lloyd Irving

Crush: None

Race: Spirit/human

**Prologue**

Light's (my) pov.

It was dark in this place. I knew where I was, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. I was going to die in this horrible place without seeing my brother one last time. One lone tear ran down my face. Blood pooled from the wounds inflicted on me. It hurt like hell.

"L-Lloyd….." I mumbled starting to cry.

I heard footsteps approaching rapidly. I looked towards the door as my vision got blurry. I just couldn't see straight. Suddenly my vision snapped into focus and there stood my brother. Horror was written all over his face.

"B-brother…" I cried softly.

He walked over to me and knelt down. He softly rested a hand on the wound on my stomach.

"I'm sorry sis…." He mumbled sadly.

I laughed silently as tear after tear streamed down my face. "N-no problem.."

Red hot pain shot through my body as spots of black seemed to dance on my vision. My time here was coming to a close. His eyes widened in realization.

"Hey brother….erk...look after everyone for me okay?" I asked as my eyes closed slowly.

Tears began forming in his eyes. I laughed once more.

"Crying doesn't suit you….be strong for me….goodbye…broth" with that I died.

Lloyd got up after talking the necklace from around my neck. He held it in his hands carefully not wanting to break the gem in the center. Then he left leaving my body laying there.

It was dark were I was. I didn't know where I was or how long I had been here. It was neither heaven nor hell. A voice came from the darkness.

"Light, sister of Lloyd, the angels are willing to give you a second chance. You are to help the world regain balance before you may live peacefully. You will make friends and enemies along your path, but we know you will do well," it spoke. "Now go!"

The dark place lit up like a firework and then I felt things, many things that I hadn't felt in what was like forever. The ground materialized below me. Sounds of people talking reached my ears. I heard vast oceans and fierce winds. I smelled flowers blooming and fish cooking. It was like the world started up again. I was so happy to be alive again. I felt sleep enter my mind. I hadn't slept in ages either! I welcomed the black dumbness to take hold and I drifted off into a piece full sleep. I dreamt of mountains, Iselia, huge oceans, and of course Lloyd.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

My pov.

I woke up to shouts. What was going on? Sitting up I found myself on the ground of what seemed like a dried up lake.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

I looked down at my clothes. They were still the one's I had on when I died. Sadness welled up inside me. I wonder how Lloyd is doing at the moment. I heard shouts and got up after some difficulty. Damn now to see if I can walk… I took a step forward and fell flat on my face. Blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment. Standing once again I was able to take two steps before falling down again. I was getting frustrated. How long was I there? Why am I acting so stupid and clumsy like? Determined I stood up and continued to walk.

"Finally I can walk again…" I muttered to myself.

As I got farther along I could see some people gathered in front of a cave. I walked over to them almost normally.

"U-um excuse me….can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

One of the males looked at me.

"And who are you?" he snapped.

I flinched away worried.

"I-I'm Light Irving and I would like to know where I am….," I explained.

They looked at each other with shocked faces. A male with red hair and a boy with blonde came walking up. Attention was shifted off me.

'How rude! Ignoring a lady!' I thought bitterly.

"Look it's that demonic little brat of your Alba…," One of the guards whispered angrily.

I tuned out the other people and glared at the male. He saw my gaze and stepped back worried. A strange howl snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm going!" the blonde boy said and ran inside.

I glanced after him and decided to follow. I always was curious about things. That's what got me killed in the first place. I went outside even though my dad said not to and got taken. As I walked down the stairs I saw the two of them start fighting. The older guy seemed to be teaching the boy about fighting.

"U-um….excuse me…," I called.

"Hmmm? Who are you and what are you doing here?" the older man asked.

"Well…um…I got curious I guess…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Hmph!" with that he went back to the fight.

When they were done I began to follow them again.

"Stop following us! I'm not going to be held responsible if you get killed!" he snapped at me.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I shouted back even though I knew it was not true.

If I was able to take care of myself then I wouldn't be going through this. I frowned at the lie in my statement. He seemed to notice and sighed. I could tell he was angry with me, but remained silent to see what he would do.

"Fine but stay out of my way…" he snapped.

The boy came over to me.

"H-hi my name's Emil what's yours?" he asked.

"L-Light...," I answered staring at the ground. "What's his name?"

"Richter."

"Oh…"

I continued to follow them since I was already too far in. A monster jumped out in front of us. I stepped back while Richter and Emil got ready to fight. It was a good thing I was a spirit as well as a human because Emil got hurt and Richter wouldn't heal him because he was to busy killing the monsters that appeared. I clasped him hands together in what looked like prayer.

"Dear god of healing, close the wounds that blood flows from…," I chanted.

The wound on Emil closed up as good as new, but I was drained from using that little magic I had. I would need to learn to fight if I was going to see my brother again. Besides healing I knew a dark element novice spell for battle. It did little damages in its beginning stages, but when I begin to gain skill it will become stronger.

Emil's pov.

My wound suddenly closed up. It was a magic spell, but Richter couldn't have done it so who…? I thought about this and realized the only other person to be able to do this was Light but she appeared human so how?

My pov.

I watched as we came to another door. Richter seemed to be looking around for something.

**Magic user?**

**Emil: Hey L-Light I've been meaning to ask….um…how did you know magic..? I mean you are human right? *begins to worry***

**Light: Well… *sweatdrop* it's kind of hard to say…**

**Emil: Oh…. (is she a magic user?)**

**Light: Since you asked a question now I get to ask one.**

**Emil: Umm…O-ok?**

**Light: What happened to the evil half elves that kept killing and attacking us Sylvaranti?**

**Emil: That was a long time ago….**

**Light: Oh…. (How long have I been gone?)**

**Magic user?**

"Master Richter!"

Both Emil and I looked around.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

"Probably a monster…," Richter replied indifferently.

He began walking forward. Emil took a step forward, but Richter told him to stay and look after me. I fumed inside when he made the comment of:

"'someone needs to watch the useless girl.'"

Emil sat on the ground feeling helpless.

"AAAHHHH!"

Emil looked up.

"T-that sounds like Marta!" he said to himself.

"Who?" I ask him.

"What do I do?" he mumbled walking back and forth.

"You go in there and help her!" I snap at him.

He flinches at my tone of voice, but nods.

"Y-your right!" he stuttered running in there.

I waited outside the room. Good thing to because Emil was pushed out by a giant turtle. I jumped when it stormed back inside and the door shut. I walked over to Emil.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded.

"You must form a pact."

A vein popped in my head as I glanced around.

"What is up with all the random voices?" I muttered angrily to myself.

A monster appeared in front of Emil.

"M-monster!" I shout stumbling backwards onto the ground.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter 2**

The monster glanced at me.

"I am centurion Tenebrae," it told me.

"O-oh sorry…," I mumbled.

It turned back to Emil.

"You could never defeat the monster behind the door as the way you are now… you must form a pact and become Knight of Ratatosk!" it explained to Emil.

'Emil…,' I thought looking at him.

It had to be a hard decision. Finally Emil agreed.

"Awaken Hunter of Evil!" Tenebrae commanded.

Emil's clothes changed and it seemed the air around him became charged with an unseen energy. My human form began to waver due to the intensity of that energy. We walked into the next room. Another monster was there.

"Let's go," Tenebrae stated simply.

"What you want to fight!" the monster demanded.

"You're going down!" Emil shouted opening his eyes.

A symbol appeared when he did, one in each eye. I was confused, but now wasn't the time.

"Demon Fang!"

A blast of energy hit an aquatic monster that the other sent out. The monster got up and went after Emil. I began a spell.

"Deep darkness that consumes all…destroy my enemies with your dark pillars of shadow…," I chanted. "Black Judgment!"

The monster was pounded into the ground and then struck multiply times while being pulverized by a black pillar that shot up around it. Emil attacked it again and killed it.

"Is that it?" he asked.

He then turned to the monster.

"Is Aqua okay? I didn't even touch her..," Emil asked Tenebrae as he returned to normal.

"When the monster a centurion deploys is defeated the centurion will weaken…," Tenebrae said emotionlessly.

"That's good I never meant to hurt her..," Emil stated.

"We must hurry Lady Marta is in danger…," Tenebrae said walking to the door.

Emil followed, but I was hesitant. Was it really okay to leave her? They were getting ahead of her and she didn't want to face a monster by herself so she ran to catch up.

**Only the darkness knows.**

Emil: Hey Tenebrae what happened to my clothes?

Tenebrae: I see you finally noticed.

Emil: (I noticed a while ago but it didn't seem like a good time to ask…)

Tenebrae: Those are the Knight of Ratatosk garments. They have many hexes and charms to symbolize Lord Ratatosk's fierce bravery and grace! The effect is mesmerizing! *laughs*

Emil: So what happened to my other clothes?

Tenebrae: The darkness- oh sorry…never mind…

Emil: H-hey! Aunt Flora will skin me alive if I lose those! *panics*

Tenebrae: *humming to self and chuckling* hehe only the darkness knows…only the darkness knows…

**Only the darkness knows.**

I finally caught up with them. Since the door was sealed I found the other route they took. At the moment, though, monsters were trying to find me. I hid behind a corner as an imp passed. I was scarred out of my mind at the moment and just wanted to get out of here and go home to my brother.

"Richter!" wait that was Emil's shout!

I turned my head and looked past the corners. Once I spotted him I ran as fast as I could (not very fat I tell you) and joined up with him. Richter was breathing heavily and bleeding. I knelt down to help him.

"I'll go get Aqua!" Emil shouted running off.

"I believe you will regret this decision…," Tenebrae called walking through the door.

I was trying to figure out if I should heal him. He was in so much pain. Thankfully Emil came back with Aqua.

"Master Richter!" she cried out floating above him.

"Will he be alright Aqua?" Emil asked.

"He'll live but that's not what worries me it's the wound from two years ago…," she told him.

"W-what happened?" Emil asked.

"If you weren't my enemy I would tell you…now go I'll take care of Richter!" she snapped at him.

Emil ran through the door. I paused and looked back at her. Shaking my head I ran inside. A sword sunk into the wall right beside my head when the door closed. My eyes widened and I could not help but gasp in shock.

"B-Brother!" I shouted at him.

Lloyd looked at me. He blinked and walked over, Emil and a girl lying on the ground unconscious.

"Brother what did you do?" I asked him backing away.

"How can you be alive? I watched you die…," he mumbled.

"I was given a second chance! By someone named Martel!" I told him still backing away.

"I see…Martel…I must get going see you again…sister…," with that he left but not before placing something in my hand.

I opened my hand to see my lucky pendant. Lloyd had given it to me for my birthday.

**Flashback**

I was playing around the school with Genis. It was my sixth birthday. I couldn't understand why everyone was afraid of Half-elves. I had never met the Desians. I was only told stories of them and that we had a treaty with them. My brother came running over.

"Sister hold out your hand for a moment!" he commanded.

"O-okay?" I wondered.

He took something from his pocket and placed it into my hand. It was a small pendant with my element caved into the gem. It was a on a silver chain making the gem stand out.

"I found the gem in the forest and took it to the blacksmith. He put it on the chain for me," he explained.

"Thanks brother!" I cried out happily as tears of joy streamed down my face. "It's beautiful!"

He blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing…anything for my sister!" he said determined.

**End Flashback**

I sighed. Those were happy memories. I was so carefree and happy, but now nothing is left but pain. Horrible pain that does not want to leave me alone. I began to wonder why I was given a second chance. What purpose did I have? Tenebrae appeared and stared at me. He was in deep thought, and left me alone. Emil and the other girl, I assumed was Marta, began to stir. They got up and began talking but I was too lost in thought to take much interest in it.

"Light we are heading back to Luin…hey Light did you hear me?" Emil asked as he walked over.

"Yah I heard…," I mumbled.

'Brother…'

Emil's pov.

Light wasn't looking to well. Did Lloyd hurt her? If he did I would make him regret it! I walked next to Marta. She was talking about Ratatosk and also about me. I glanced back at Light. She seemed really pale.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Marta snapped.

"H-huh yah!" I replied.

She puffed out her cheeks angrily.

"Stop starring at that…that GIRL over there and pay attention!" she snapped.

I felt bad for Light. She doesn't deserve to be made fun of. I wonder where she lives. Marta continued to explain her journey to me. Light came walking over to listen as well.

"I've missed all that?" she mumbled to herself when Marta was finished.

"Huh?" I asked her.

She just shook her head and walked away to stand by Tenebrae.

"Come on we must hurry..," she told us.

'Why?'

**Where she lived**

Emil: Light you're a Sylvaranti right? What town did you live in?

Light: U-umm I'll tell you later! *rushes on*

Emil: That's odd…what is she hiding?

**Where she lived**

**Magic user pt.2**

Light: You wanted to know why I can use magic back in the cave right?

Emil: Yah…

Light: I'm human…but I'm like Marta certain spells I can do..Though at the moment only two…

Emil: Okay that's all I needed to know.

**Magic user pt.2**


	4. Chapter three

Thanks for the review Ninjapanda! It has come to my attention on the relationship of Light and her brother Lloyd. They haven't seen each other in 2 and a half years so I waned to add a distance between them. Don't worry though I will repair their relationship later on and don't forget Lloyd is acting strange as well I wanted to make sure that applied even to his sister. Well on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

Light's pov.

I didn't want to upset Emil. The last thing that needed to happen was for him to get mad at me. My brother acted so differently. I guess it has something to do with me being dead and then suddenly coming back to life. I hope he's okay.

I glanced up when the town came into view. It was a pretty little town. I wonder if Lloyd came here.

"I should hide…," Tenebrae stated and began to disappear.

"Huh? W-why?" Emil asked taking a step back. "You didn't have anything to do with those monsters did you?"

"Of course not…but it would attract unwanted attention!" he answered.

"Hey Emil can I meet your family?" Marta randomly asked.

"U-um..no..we should see the mayor first…," Emil stuttered quickly.

That's right his Uncle was mean. Maybe his Aunt is too? We started to head to the mayors house, but had a run in with these people called the Vanguard.

"Eek!" I jumped out of the way as the man named Hawk took a swipe at me.

"Deep darkness that consumes all…destroy my enemies with your dark pillars of shadow…," I chanted panicking. "Black Judgment!"

He was thrown back with blood oozing from his wounds. He panted and tried striking me again. Emil came running over and blocked his attack. Another Vanguard came up behind me. Reacting on in pulse I knocked him off his feet and punched him in the face when he went down. Lloyd had taught me how to swipe someone off their own feet, but I could never do it quite right. I found that Emil and I were surrounded. Slowly I began to panic even more than I was. We couldn't take them all on! Emil continued to lash at them in wild swipes of his sword. He hit quite a few. I had to kept dodging since the only attacks I could do was spell artes.

"Deep darkness that consumes all…destroy my enemies with your dark pillars of shadow…," I once again chanted panicking. "Black Judgment!"

That threw almost everybody a good 5 feet from me. I took this time to run to a clear area away.

"Deep darkness that consumes all…destroy my enemies with your dark pillars of shadow…," I shouted. "Black Judgment!"

This took out a good many.

"We need to get out of here!" Tenebrae shouted.

We made a run for it. I would trip and stumble ever so slightly still slightly unfamiliar to the paved ground. It would take some getting used to walking on all terrains let alone running. We came across a fountain square. In the middle was a statue of my brother Lloyd. At that moment I had many questions I needed to ask him. Now wasn't the time to ponder on them for some more soldiers appeared. They were different that the Vanguard.

"That's the Church of Martel!" Marta gasped.

"The Church of Martel?" I wondered.

"Hand over Ratatosk's core," the giant of a man snapped impatiently.

"Go my servant! Strike!" Tenebrae commanded.

An imp appeared and rushed forward towards the guards. Emil and Marta took that chance to run. I was to stunned and forgot how my legs worked. When I finally remembered the guards were already on top of me and dragging me to the leader.

Emil's pov.

I stopped glancing at Marta when we got into the woods. That's when I realized Light wasn't with us anymore. I looking around in sheer panic.

"Light? L-Light were are you!" I shouted.

"Quiet they will hear you!" Marta snapped.

I turned to her.

"We need to get out of here!" Tenebrae stated.

Suddenly we heard Magnar make an announcement that if we do not turn ourselves in Luin will pay for our mistakes and will be destroyed using divine punishment. Light was still there and I didn't want to have the townspeople hurt.

"Marta go turn yourself in..," I murmured.

"But…!" She started.

"They will destroy Luin if you don't! They will destroy it just like Palmacosta!" I shouted at her.

She starred at me in shock and hung her head.

"Your right…I'll go…" with that she left.

"Emil..You just sent Lady Marta to her death…Ratatosk's core cannot be separated from Marta unless she were to die. The core needs energy from her body," Tenebrae stated plainly.

"T-Then we need to go tell her!" I snapped.

"She already knows…," he murmured.

My eyes widened in shock. Tenebrae was right I did sent her to her death. I'm such a horrible person.

"Alright I'm going after them!" I exclaimed.

"You sure?" Tenebrae asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I will come with you."

We ran off to stop Magnar and save Marta. I hope Light is alright as well.


	5. chapter four

I forgot to put disclaimer… and I'm watching Len Kagamine get beat up by Miku with a fricking tank~! Awww~ good times good times… also during flashbacks I'm going to have Light just refer to Lloyd as 'brother' because that's when she was younger and sometimes in the present time as she refers to herself as still a kid. Also I am an only child so I don't know how this whole calling each other by name or anything else works…I have a half brother bout 20 years older than me and I only refer to him as brother whenever I see him. I don't call him by name so I'm sorry if that upsets you guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New world….I only own my ocs and their artes and my internet cookies… hmmm…cookies…

Warning: contains violence and extreme amounts of death plus some swearing at the end…

You've been warned.

**Chapter 4**

Light's pov.

I watched in a daze as Marta walked up. When they began to talk it was slurred and distorted. I had been beaten when I was brought to Magnar.

"Damn..Cough…bastard…," I sputtered as blood speckled the ground.

Everything became mildly blurry. I heard shouts and screams. Turning my head I spotted Emil running up.

"Stop! I said Stop-AAAAHHHH!" a bomb blew up near him sending him flying.

"Emil!" I shouted as the world spun around.

As I watched everything went black. The last things I heard was:

"Grab the girl and retreat!"

"Light! You bastards give her back!"

After that I heard nothing.

**Flashback**

A ball rolled to my feet. It was a dull tan color. I bent down and picked it up with my hands. I was about 4 years old almost 5. Brother came over. He waved at me.

"Hey Sis can you throw the ball please!" he shouted jumping up and flailing his arms around.

I tossed it towards him as hard as I could. I tumbled over and went _thud_. I stared wide eyed and began to cry. Brother ran over.

"H-hey are you alright?" he asked kneeling down to make sure I wasn't hurt.

I sniffled and nodded. Professor Sage came out and shouted brother for fooling around with his little sister and getting me hurt. Brother tried to explain but ended up getting hit by Professor Sage. I got up and ran over to her. I grabbed her arm.

"It's not his fault! I'm the one who decided to toss it! Please don't yell at him!" I cried at her shaking her arm despair.

The professor glanced at me and smiled.

"Your very protective of your older brother aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded with a determined look on my face.

"That's a good trait, but you should watch yourself…that may lead to despair and depression in the future," she told me and both her and brother walked back.

I reached out to his retreating figure unsure what to say to that. Slowly I wiped away my tears and head back to Dirk, my adoptive father.

**End Flashback**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small prison cell.

'Where am I,' I thought trying to sit up.

It was quiet, too quiet. I stayed sitting for a few more minutes and finally decided to try and find out where I am. I got up and walked over to the bars that held me. They were cold and there was a small draft. Two Vanguard soldiers were stationed outside the cell. Breaking out, even though I knew was next to impossible with my shy nature, was the only option. I stepped back concentrating on the task and praying I don't soften during the first wave of Vanguard.

"Deep darkness that consumes all destroy my enemies with your dark pillars of shadow….Black Judgement!" I shouted as the room was almost completely destroyed.

At first I panicked thinking it wasn't enough, but when the smoke cleared the guards were on the ground…dead. I was taken aback by all the blood on the floor. Blood poured from heavy burns.

"I hate blood…," I mutter covering my mouth ready to throw up.

Stepping over the bodies I made my way down the hall. More Vanguard showed up.

"Demon's Dance!" a girl with short black hair sliced through the guards with dual fighting fans.

I gasped as I stumbled back losing my barrier of indifference at everyone's death. The girl turned to me.

"Are you alright? My name is Leela! What's your name?" she asked rather too happily.

"L-Light Irving…," I mumbled scooting away from her.

She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you!" she grabbed my hand forced me to my feet.

"We need to get going now!" was all she said as she began dragging me along with her. "We need to get out of here before more Vanguard show up!"

We raced down the hallway. I tried to get my feet planted, but they kept getting swept up behind me. I sighed and just let myself be dragged.

"That's the entrance now come on!" she shouted running fast.

"H-how are you running this fast?" I cried out noticing the huge increase of speed.

"Training!" was the reply I got.

When we reached the door Leela came to a screeching halt, no joke there were burn marks on the marble floor. (I've made Leela after my friend she is a very hyper…and slightly *cough* crazy) In front of us was about 20 Vanguard and a girl. She held a toy rapier in her hand and she was smiling wickedly sweet.

"Well well…what do we have here? Two rats running around wild?" her voice held hatred in it.

I began backing away.

"Alright Alice why don't you be a good little girl and move," Leela commanded getting a weird smile on her face.

I began to panic. What have I gotten myself into? This is not happening! I can't die here! This is to weird! I was so caught up in my thoughts I failed to notice Alice's look of pure hate.

"You brat! Anthos(I don't know how to spell it)! Get them!" she shouted pointing at us with her rapier.

A monster attacked us. I shriek and looked around frantically for a place to hide. Sadly there was none. The monster glared at me. I laughed nervously. I clasped my hands together.

"Dark moon that shines down on fate drown evil in the darkest pool of death…White Rage!" I shouted.

The building was torn to pieces as a white and black sphere appeared and collided. I jumped back surprised.

Leela's pov.

I smiled to myself as I stared at the girl lying next to me. She had passed out from exhaustion.

"Light Irving huh? You could be very useful to me in the long run!" I laughed.

I carried her out of that damn hell hole and found myself standing in front of the famous Lloyd Irving. He glared at me.

"Oh ho…what do we have here? The big brother has come to the rescue?" I taunted him. "Sorry, but you can't have her…heh I need your sister so take your damn ass and get the hell out of here!"

I picked up Light and was about to run off when Lloyd pulled out both his swords.

"I cannot allow that!" he snapped pointing one at me.

I smirked and turned to him.

"Oh really now?" I asked before placing Light on the ground and pulling out my dual fans. "Then meet your end!"

I charged at him. I tried to slice at him, but he was to fast.

"Rising phoenix!"

I dodged the attack and laughed. If this is all he had then he will lose.

"Crimson blade of death strike those who defy me! Double cross!" I swung wildly slicing him multiple places and then at the end I sliced the air causing him to get trapped by a large cross appearing beneath him.

He struggled as hard as he could, but could not break loose.

"Pathetic! The hero of world regeneration is nothing, but a lie!" I cackled. (O.o)

I got ready to finish the blow when my hand was stopped. I turned my head and my pupils shrunk. There behind me was Light holding a very serious look to her face. I paled. This was not going to end well.

Light's pov.

I woke up to fin Leela attacking Lloyd. I will not stand for this. I maybe nice and gentle, but if you mess with my big brother you're going to end up dead. I walked over to Leela and grabbed her hand. All signs of my previous kindness could not be seen.

"You damn bitch…how dare you turn your blade to my BROTHER!" I shouted pushing her to the floor. My eyes were filled with rage. The spell on Lloyd broke. This reminded me of a time when I was a 7.

**Flashback**

"Look at Lloyd's sister! How can she be related to the lazy no good boy?" one of the children sneered with their friend.

"Yah, but you definitely know they are related by their attitude!" the other laughed.

I glared at them with a deep rage that they dare picked on my brother. I didn't care they picked on me because I had always been the oddball out. I slowly walked over to them. I smiled the best I could.

"What were you saying about my brother?" I asked annoyed still smiling.

The boys paled and began to slowly walk backwards away from me. Lightning quick I grabbed the first boy's wrist and slammed him into the ground. The other boy went to attack me, but I knelt down causing him to trip over me and fall to the ground.

Three hours later they were lying on the ground bleeding from the mouth and nose. I stood above them with narrowed eyes. The sun was starting to go down. My brother ran out of the school followed by Genis.

"Woah? What happened here?" Genis asked stepping back taking the site in.

"Nothing…They were being me and got beat up by an older kid…," I said innocently.

Brother sighed.

"What did I tell you about going all mean on people when they talked trash about me?" he said walking over.

I looked down in shame.

"Sorry…" I said as my bangs covered my eyes and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Haha it's okay just don't let it happen again…Okay?" he asked smiling.

I looked up and smiled.

"Okay!"

**End Flaskback**

I ran over to Lloyd and helped him up. He laughed while coughing.

"I guess you being over protective is a good thing…Light…" he muttered.

I nodded and turned back to Leela. Grabbing one of Lloyd's swords I pointed it at her. The sword was heavy, but manageable. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Holding the sword out in front of me I shifted my foot.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted attacking her.

For handling a sword for the first time I didn't do half bad. I attacked and she blocked. Finally I was able to bring down her guard. She laughed.

"Don't…heh….think….this is….over…," she gasped laughing.

I narrowed my eyes even more than they were.

"Crimson blade of death strike those who defy me! Double cross!"

She sliced at me. I dodged every one. Then a cross appeared below me. I gasped and chanted a spell.

"White Rage!"

The energy sent her flying back and the cross shattered. I jumped up.

"Divine Ark!" I slashed her shoulder cutting it rather deep.

She stumbled backwards.

"Damn it!" she hissed gritting her teeth together.

Once again we continued the fight. She cut my left hand and I sliced her cheek. The more I wielded it the better I got. Wait till I show Emil! I paused remembering them. My body slowed down due to me hesitating. Will they be mad at me?

"Watch out Light!"

I glanced up to see Lloyd block the attack, but it slipped past his sword and sliced down his arm. He cried out in pain mumbling a few curses and jumped back. I gripped the sword harder and cut her stomach. Blood poured from her wound. I froze up seeing images of the Desians and the people they hurt. I dropped the sword and sank to my knees giving out a pained cry. My pupils shrunk and I began to shake. I was a monster! How could I do this to someone else! I never really hurt someone before I only gave them broken lips and bloody noses nothing this serious! I shut my eyes tight and tried blocking the unwanted images seeping into my head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted glaring up at the sky tears streaming down my face.

Then I felt faint and collapsed while Leela go away and Lloyd came rushing over with dread all over his face. He reached out and picked me up.

"Don't worry! W-we'll go home and get you matched up…just don't die on me again!" Tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Haha…didn't I tell you not to cry…don't worry I'm just going to sleep for a while…," I said slipping into a quiet dream.


	6. chapter five

Emil's Pov.

I was worried about Light. The Martel knights had taken her away. What if they gave her to Lloyd and he killed her! I sat up from the bed in the Asgard inn. We were just going to go to Hime the next day. It was going to be a long trip. I closed my eyes hoping Light was okay. Tenebrae had told me not to worry about her because I had to protect Marta. I thought back to when we fought the sadist.

**Flashback**

Alice had just shown up. She caught my eye and gave me a sick smile. I shuddered under it.

"Oh! Your that girl Light's friend aren't you!" she laughed.

"How do you know Light!" I shouted going into Ratatosk mode.

She laughed again. "Now now I wouldn't want to hurt her pretty face now would I?"

I drew my sword and lunged at her. She jumped out of the way.

"Strike Hawk!" a girl with pitch black hair and violet eyes struck Alice's shoulder.

"Aremis!" she hopped onto the monster's back and took off.

Hawk and her other monsters ran off along with her. I turned to Marta.

"Are you okay?" I asked going back to normal.

She nodded. "Yah… Thanks for worrying…," she smiled at me blushing.

I sighed frowning to myself.

**End Flashback**

I opened my eyes again to stare at the ceiling. I felt like a piece of me was missing. That girl had disappeared after Alice had. That move she had done was a strong strike arte. I thought back that strange girl. She seemed different somehow, but I could not put my finger on it. I fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day Marta, Collette and I set out for Hime. I walked next to Collette.

"Oh hey Emil! I was wondering you kept saying 'Light' in your sleep…did you know girl named Light?" she asked quickly.

I blinked. "Yah but how would you know?"

She laughed. "I knew a girl named Light back in Iselia…she was Lloyd's little sister and very close to everyone…"

My eyes widened. 'Maybe that's why she didn't want to tell me where she lived..because she was related to Lloyd!'

"W-what you said that you _knew_ a girl named Light…what happened to her?" I asked nervously.

She frowned slightly saddened, "She died a long time ago…She was killed in a human ranch…"

I blinked. "T-that's not possible! She was alive the last time I saw her and that was only a week or so ago!"

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"What! She is alive! That's good news! Everyone will be so happy to know she is alive…. We need to find her!" she was energetic now and that was scaring me.


	7. Chapter six

**Me: So sorry!**

**Light: …Lightwithinthedark hasn't been on due to being sick and her computer not working…**

**Me: The keyboard broke and we couldn't get a new one! -cries- Lloyd please do disclaimer…**

**Lloyd: Ok…Lightwithinthedark does not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world…she only owns her ocs and some artes…**

**Me: Now onto the story!**

**Light: One more thing! There is a brother sister moment in the chapter between Lloyd and me!**

**Chapter 6:**

Light's pov.

I slowly opened my eyes to sunshine blinding me temporarily. A familiar face was standing over me looking worried and happy at the same time. It was my step-father.

"D-Dirk?" I asked weakly.

I was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I can't believe you're alive!" the dwarf cried happily.

I winced at his powerful hug.

"Can't breath!" I gasped.

I was immediately let go and I doubled over taking in as much air as I could. Finally I straightened up again. I was suddenly hit on the head.

"Owwie…," I whined holding my head.

"You've worried everyone! Where have you been?" Dirk asked glaring at me.

I shrunk away frightened.

"H-hold on! I was really dead!" I sighed. "I was given a second chance and how did I get here?"

I looked around the house. It was the same as when I was a kid.

"I don't know…I found you passed out outside the door…Oh yes this is for you…," Dirk handed me a small note. "I didn't look at it…"

I carefully opened the folded paper. Inside was Lloyd's hand writing scribbled everywhere. I sighed. It told me to go to our old clearing. I slowly stood up as Dirk watched curiously.

"I need to go…its good to see you again…dad…," I stated as I turned to leave.

I slipped into the forest without being noticed by anyone. I didn't want to be swarmed by the villagers just yet. I made my way over the old path Lloyd had made for me. I tripped once but that was it. Up ahead I could see the clearing. I quietly walked into it looking around. The bushes on the other side began to shake. Lloyd stepped out. I ran over to him and suddenly hugged him. He tumbled to the ground in shock. After it wore off he began to laugh softly.

"I missed these times…," he laughed grinning.

I slowly got up and pulled him up with me. He patted me on the head and ruffled my hair causing me to pout.

"Llooyd!" I whined pouting.

He chuckled. "I need to go now so wait here till Emil and the others come…see you around sis!"

He ran off into the forest again leaving me there. I waved as I watched him disappear. My hand dropped to my side once he was out of sight. I sighed and turned back towards the village. I didn't want to wait for Emil and everyone. What if they didn't come? I ran a hand through my hair worried. I shook my head.

"I have to get back…," I murmured.

As I began to walk back I heard voices. I turned in the direction they were coming from. Slowly I crept over to the sound. I peeked through some bushes seeing a young girl with short green hair. I blinked. She didn't look any older than 10. I walked out making my presence known. She looked up at me.

"H-hello?" She asked shrinking away.

I could clearly see the scratches and bruises that decorated her skin. She was crying terribly. I walked over and knelt down in front of her cooing softly.

"Its okay…I won't hurt you…," I told her slowly pulling her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to calm down. I picked her up and began to walk back to the house. Her wounds needed to be cleaned before that got infected and I didn't have the mana to heal her at the moment.

The house came into view and the girl was fast asleep in my arms. Dirk was outside cutting word when he saw me. He dropped what he was holding and ran over.

"She was in the woods… She needs help…," I rushed through my words beginning to feel panic creep into my heart. "I couldn't heal her or I'd lose my form…"

Dirk only nodded and ushered me inside. He followed soon after and closed the door. I set the girl on my bed as Dirk began to examine her. Every once in a while he would mumble something to low that I couldn't hear it.

"Will she be okay?" I asked worried.

Dirk nodded. "She will but she needs rest…"

I sighed in relief. "Okay that's good…"

Dirk began to wrap her wounds.


	8. Chapter seven

**Me: Yay! Chapter 7 is here! And you know what? There hasn't been any skits! How could I forget!**

**Lloyd: So what are you having me do now -sighs-**

**Me: umm…I don't know…yet…**

**Lloyd: -_-**

**Me: hehehehe…Emil quick! Do disclaimer before he thinks I'm a tomato and tries to kill me!**

**Emil: Are you on a sugar rush?**

**Me: -shifty eyes- maybe…**

**Emil: -sigh- Lightwithinthedark does NOT own Tales of Symphonia! She does own her ocs and some of their artes…C-can I go now?**

**Me: Q-Q but you have to stay for the story!**

**Emil: …I'll stay…Marta is cooking anyways –shudders-**

**Me: ^ - ^ Yay! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

Light's pov.

I've been here a month already and no sign of Emil and the little group. The villagers stay away from me calling me a monster. This has to do with me coming back to life most likely. The young girl I helped is named Nori. She has a lot of talent in magical artes but tends to not show it. We've been spending time together this past month and she looks up to me like a big sister. I looked up from my thoughts when I heard voices at the entrance of town. I began to walk over there. I froze when I spotted a familiar blonde haired boy.

"E-Emil?" I gasped.

Emil looked toward the sound of my voice in surprise.

"Light...," he murmured.

Marta looked over at me and turned her head in disgust. I frowned. Emil looked down sadly. I think he knows who I am now. The boy they were talking to said something about the abandoned ranch and ran off. My eyes widened and I began to run after him. Before I got too far Emil grabbed my arm.

"Light…why didn't you tell me you were…," he paused frowning. "Lloyd's sister…"

My hair covered my eyes as I thought about it.

"Because…I thought you would have hated me…," I replied softly.

I was let go immediately. Emil had gone into Ratatosk mode and was glaring at me.

"I wouldn't have hated you! I would've been angry yes but Lloyd was the one who killed my parents not you! I don't get how you can protect him after all that has happened!" He shouted.

I shrunk away but straightened up again just as angry as he was.

"How do you know it was Lloyd? What if it was an imposter! A sister should always be there for her brother! I care about him and I don't think he did what you said he did! It's true he is collecting the cores but that doesn't mean he is doing it to be evil or mean! He must have a reason!" I shouted back.

Emil clenched his fists and glared at me. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment so I turned on my heel and raced after the boy.

"Hey get back here!" I could hear Emil shouting to me.

I continued to run away not looking back. Finally I couldn't hear Emil anymore so I slowed down. I felt like crying so I slumped down to my knees tearing up. The bushes rustled and I was enveloped in a big hug. I smiled softly.

"Hi Nori. Sorry I got caught up doing something…," I told the small child hugging me.

"It's okay Miss Light!" She let go and ran in front of me smiling.

I sighed and patted her on the head. She was so sweet and kind. She gave me a questioning look as I stood up.

"I need to go somewhere were you can't go…please go to the school and wait for me okay?" I asked kindly.

She nodded and ran back to town. I waited till she was gone before making my way into the human ranch. My blood ran cold as my feet hit the solid metal ground. Monsters were everywhere, but that wasn't what terrified me. Memories began to flash in front of my eyes. I covered my eyes and fell to the ground crying. I could hear my own voice crying out in pain from the torture.

'Make it stop! It hurts! Please! No more!'

I covered my ears more trying to block out the sound, the horrible sound. I was crying so hard.

"Just make it go away!" I screamed curling up on the floor in a puddle of my tears.

I didn't want to relive it. Why…why did I come back here alone? I was so mad at Emil that I didn't want to admit I was weak. I wish my brother was here. I don't know how long I lay there. I just laid there curled up crying. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I didn't want the pain to come back. I heard footsteps echoing in the hall. My name was called. Emil? No he is probably still mad at me.

"Light! Light are alright?!" Yes that's Emil's voice.

"It seems she had a mental breakdown…she should be fine soon…," and that was Tenebrae.

I heard Marta groan. Emil knelt down next to me. I was still crying as I looked at him.

"E-Emil…I'm so sorry!" I cried hugging him.

He blinked shocked for a minute and returned the hug. I could have sworn his eyes turned red but they were green again before I could really tell. Tenebrae watched silently. He was thinking something but I couldn't tell what.

**Jealous Much?**

**Marta: Grr…I hate Light... -seething-**

**Tenebrae: Really? I kind of like her… -sighs- And Emil seems to like her too…**

**Marta: -glares- That's the point! She's stealing my Emil! -shocked- I-I mean…never mind…**

**Tenebrae: …Are you jealous of Light being so close to Emil?**

**Marta: -taken back- N-no! Why would you think that!...arrr! Leave me alone! -walks off-**

**Jealous Much?**

Emil ended up carrying me. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed but rested my head on his back. My face was a soft pink. Don't get me wrong! We are just friends! Oh who am I kidding…I adore Ratatosk-mode Emil, but he isn't Ratatosk mode at the moment. We reached this big room with all these machines. Emil frowned when Marta told him he had to put me down.

"I'll be alright Emil…as long as I have my friends with me…I…shouldn't have a meltdown again…," I frowned thinking about it.

Emil sighed and set me down but he would look over at me as if seeing if I was alright. I smiled softly at him shaking lightly.

"I-I'm alright...," I murmured.

He shook his head and looked at Marta who had calmed down a little. She keeps sending glares my way. I wonder why?

"Tenebrae…does Marta hate me?" I whispered to Tenebrae who had floated next to me.

"Lady Marta is bit upset about who you are but I think you'll be okay…," Tenebrae answered.

"I see…," I stated.

Emil and Marta looked at me confused. I laughed nervously and held up my hands.

"It's nothing!"

They shrugged and we continued on our way. Every now and then I would jump when I thought I heard the sounds of the tools on or people screaming. Emil was keeping a good eye on me because every time I thought I heard something Emil would grab my hand gently and wouldn't let go until I was okay again.

"This is the back of it…," I stated looking at the closed door. "I hope Paul is okay…"

The door slid open and we walked inside. There in the back was Paul. We quickly made our way over to him.

"Paul are you okay!?" I asked kneeling down.

Paul groaned and looked up at me. His eyes widened but he remained silent.

Emil was suddenly grabbed by this plant monster. It was the room itself! Marta and I gasped.

"Emil!"

There was a flash. Next thing I knew teacher was standing in front of us.

"Rain!" I cried in surprise.

She looked over at me also surprised.

"Light? Is that you?"

**Me: -breaths sigh of relief- all done…**

**Emil: There was a fluffy moment in there… o-o**

**Me: Yup! Hey relationships are going to have to start forming sometime!**

**Richter: …**

**Me: OoO When did YOU get here?!**

**Richter: hmph…**

**Me: Grr…your so rude!**

**Emil: D': H-hey! Be nice now!**

**Me: Well since you're here Richter…YOU SAY THE MAGIC WORDS!**

**Richter: Fine! Please review…**

**Emil and Me: BaiBai!**


	9. Chapter eight

**Me: Chapter 8…wow… but nobody is reviewing -crys- I feel unloved! Anyway…no one is here at the moment so I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world. I do own my ocs and some of the artes they use…not all…oh yah I'm sorry if I get info wrong I haven't played the game in a few months…we had a few problems but I'm hoping to refresh my memory of it seeing it works now!**

**Chapter 8:**

Light's pov.

Rain and I stared at each other silently. It must be hard on her. To see me after all that has happened. I don't even know what to say anymore. My voice won't come to me. Thankfully attention was drawn off of me and to the monster preparing for an attack. I stayed back healing Paul.

"Be careful everyone…," I whispered to myself.

A tree branch came down above my head. Emil shoved me out of the way and sliced it in half with his sword. He looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded speechless. Was it me or was Emil even _more_ protective? I shook my head ridding my mind of the thought. Impossible. Emil took one last look at my face and went back to the fight. I noticed Paul had clung to me and wasn't letting go anytime soon. The battle was long but in the end they took it out. I had suffered minor injuries protecting Paul from falling rubble and attacking tree roots and branches. Emil ran over to me kneeling down to check my injuries. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'll live…," I stated suddenly feeling really weak.

I lurch forward into Emil's arms feeling sick. He looks at me worried.

"Light hang on okay?" Emil states getting me onto his back.

Rain comes over as I slip unconscious.

Emil's pov.

Rain began to check her wounds.

"They are not serious but she must have been poisoned. We need to get her back to town…and I fear she may or may not recover from this…" She looked at me. "You'll have to watch her for anymore signs on your journey…"

I nodded understanding some of it. I turned my head and stared at her sleeping form. Some white hair was draped over my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I needed to keep her safe! I felt a pull towards her. I felt bad about being angry at her for being Lloyd's sister. She couldn't help it. Marta came over to me.

"We better be getting back…," she stated.

I nodded and we began to leave the human ranch. When we were outside I stopped and turned to look at it. That was were Light had died. I clenched my jaw in anger but went on my way. We reached the town quickly. Rain told us to go to the school when we were ready.

"We should get a room at the inn for her to rest…," Tenebrae stated.

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not leaving her alone…," I resolved.

Marta rolled her eyes at me and we began to walk towards the school. I heard Light mumbled something too quietly for me to hear. I turned my attention to her as she mumbled something else.

"Don't leave brother…," Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

I looked at her sadly.

"Emil come on!" Marta shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked. "C-Coming!"

Light's pov.

I slowly began to wake up. I found myself in the school with Nori next to me looking terrified. I smiled at her noticing there was no one else here.

"I'm fine Nori…," I whispered weakly.

Nori hugged me tightly and wouldn't let go. I sweatdropped. Rain came in.

"Oh good your awake…," She smiled at me. "Your friends should be back soon…"

I only nodded before looked down at Nori who was still hugging me. I laughed nervously.

"N-Nori will you please let go?" I asked nicely.

She shook her head and held me tighter. I sighed causing Rain it smile lightly. I turned my plain indifferent gaze onto her and she smiled and waved. The door was opened revealing Marta and Emil. Emil looked at me smiling. He walked over.

"Its good to see your awake Light…I was getting worried…," he said.

Nori stuck her tongue out of him with a 'Mine!' and went back to hugging me. He stood there looking at her shocked and went over by Marta again when Nori threw in a glare.

"Nori…"

"Yes?"

"Behave…"

"Awww…okay…" She pouted.

She finally let go and was doubled over holding my stomach.

"I can breathe again!" I cheered happily and straightened up.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. I only grinned in response. Rain and Marta sighed while Emil was thinking about something. I looked over at him confused.

"I don't believe Lloyd is the person who did those horrible things…but if your looking for the cores there is Triet Ruins nearby…you might find one there…," Rain stated regaining her composure.

"Thanks!" Marta said happily.

She looked at Emil who nodded. They began to leave but I stayed next to Nori. Emil looked over.

"Are you coming Light…?" He asked stopping which alerted the rest of the group.

Rain and Marta watched on silently. I looked at the ground.

"I don't…know…," I answered.

Emil frowned and walked over. I glanced at his face. His eyes went red as my eyes widened.

"E-Emil?" I asked worried.

"You idiot!" Emil stated lightly whacking me on the head with his fist. "You're coming with us! Forget what I said earlier! Right now you shouldn't be alone and it's my job to protect you!"

I blinked stunned. Tears began forming as I stared at him.

"E-Emil…I-I'm sorry! I really wanted to tell you! I swear!" I cried trying and failing to wipe my eyes.

Emil sighed and ruffled my hair as I made a small whine of protest. He smirked at me at he leaned in next to my ear.

"If you be good…I'll forgive you…," he whispered his breath hitting my ear making a light pink blush appear on my cheeks.

It's a good thing Marta wasn't looking at the moment. I wouldn't want her to see this. Ratatosk-Mode Emil was a lot bolder. Emil took my hand and began to lead me out of the school. Before I left I turned to Nori.

"Stay with Dirk okay? He'll take care of you!" I told her softly.

She looked sad as I left her. I knew she would listen. She knew it was dangerous outside town. No place for a kid. I looked back at Emil. Marta and the others only noticed his rough personality and different non-wimpy voice, but I always seemed to notice his eyes. He seemed to have changed back. Boy could he mimic Emil's voice good, just not his personality. Though he seemed to be taking over more often now for some odd reason. Emil looked down at the hand holding mine and quickly let go. He turned a deep red.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried.

"It's okay Emil…no harm done…," I reassured him.

Tenebrae watched on silently. I snuck a glance at him. He quickly looked away. I frowned before letting out a surprised yelp as a few Peepits flew our way. Emil got into a fighting stance along with Marta and Rain.

"Stay back you're in no condition to fight!" Emil shouted at me being the first to fight.

I covered my mouth to hide my frown. I didn't want to become weak. A Peepit got behind me and tried to peck me on the head. I covered my head and ran away from it. Temporarily I forgot my spells. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I managed to take shelter in an old set of ruins which I presumed to be Triet Ruins. Rain went Ruin-Mode.

"Oh! This is horrible! I heard the ruins had been hit by the great tree but I never knew it was this bad!" Rain cried in angst.

I let out a small giggle. Lloyd had always seemed to invoke Ruin-Mode in class when it came to history. In fact it seemed Emil was doing the same thing. I turned to the inside of the Ruins and walked on. Spotting a familiar white haired elf standing in front of the sleeping monster, I smiled.

"Genis!" I shouted calling his attention.

He turned to face me and took a step back.

"Whoa! Light! What are you doing alive!"

I chuckled nervously. "Boy do I have to tell everyone? Well I've been given a second chance at life…"

I looked at him closely.

"And you're still short I see…" I murmured softly.

"Hey! I have grown! A whole 10th of a centimeter!" He stated proudly.

I blinked for a second before letting out a string of giggles. I didn't mean to be rude, it kind of came out. I have noticed my personality has changed a bit since I was little. I sighed. Genis went to tackle me in a hug, but I jumped out of the way making him collide with the wall behind me. I involuntarily flinched as if feeling the pain myself.

"S-sorry Genis…," I apologized leaning over him looking at him as he had swirls in his eyes.

Emil ran in and stopped. Marta and Rain followed.

"Genis? What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet up at the school…," Rain stated walking over to him.

"W-well. I saw Lloyd so I decided to follow him…," Genis said sheepishly.

Rain sighed and smacked him upside the head. I smiled softly at them. Just like old times. Emil's attention snapped to Genis at the mention of Lloyd.

**Me: Sorry have to leave it here…I have to get off…well I will most likely post again…as I am fond of this sight~! Reviews are most welcome!**

**Random person in crowd: You're spelling is off…**

**Me: ^^; deal with it I'm tired…**


	10. Chapter nine

**Me: Oh my fudge crackers…I haven't updated this in a **_**long**_** time…shiz…**

**Lloyd: Where have you been?!**

**Me: Shut up! I've been busy and my game stopped working!**

**Emil: Uh… -looks at us fighting- Lightwithinthedark does NOT own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World…just her ocs and some artes. –backs away as Tomatoes start flying at Lloyd-**

**Me & Lloyd: -dust cloud appears around us-**

**Marta: -swooning over Emil- Story starts!**

**Chapter 9:**

There was an awkward around us as I shifted from foot to foot. The monster sleeping in front of us would not budge. Everyone agreed to go to Triet to get the monsters food to wake it up. As we were leaving I glanced behind me to look at it. Something wasn't right. I felt something weird was in there.

"Light let's go! The fast we get there the faster we can get back!" Emil called to me.

I shook my head and ran to catch up with them. It took a day or so to reach Triet from the runs. I shivered.

"W-why does it have to be s-so cold in the desert?!" I hissed shivering.

Emil gave me a sympathetic look and went over to a vender. He came back and placed a coat on my back. I hugged it to myself trying to get warm again. I gave him a thankful smile and he nodded. Marta glared at while his back was turned.

"The ice is frozen over…we'll have to cut holes into the ice…," Tenebrae stated before transforming into a fishing pole.

I placed a hand over my mouth before giggling. I heard Tenebrae huff.

"Whoa I didn't know you could transform!" I explained after I got over my giggle fit.

I heard him sigh. After we were all set to fish Emil tossed the line in and a few seconds later he had gotten a bite.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Everyone helped to get it except for me. Raine had told me to stay put. My eyes closed half way in sadness. No one seemed to notice me anymore so I decided to take a walk back while they were busy fighting. Like I had thought no one noticed me leave.

"Why do I feel so useless…," I murmured to myself.

It took a little over a day to reach the ruins again. When I got inside I stared at the monster bored out of my mind. Well until there was a sharp pain in my chest and it felt like someone was calling to me. The monster shifted just enough to create an opening big enough for me to fit through. On the other side of the monster I looked around. Snow covered almost everything. The whole place was booby trapped! I had to dodge monsters trying to get through. I collapsed with a sigh. I was at the end, but nothing was here. I looked around trying to find anything that would show me were whatever was calling me was. The back wall gave a shake and opened. I blinked and peered inside.

"What in the world?" I murmured.

The force was pulling me inside. I looked around nervously. I couldn't see any monsters anywhere. I stopped in front on altar similar to the one in the mana tower. Seeing a core floating in the center I walked forward and reached for it. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, looking through a few strands of my hair holding the core gently between my hands.

"Light!" Emil shouted running down to me.

Marta and everyone joined me and Emil. Marta reached for the core.

"Here! Give that to me so I can awaken Ignis!" She demanded.

I blinked and held it away from her. I don't know why but it felt like I had to hold it. It was like my lifeline and if it was taken away I would fade away. Tenebrae seemed to notice my slightly panicked look.

"Light, Lady Marta will only have it for a few seconds…Lady Marta awaken Ignis and quickly give him back to her. Her mana is beginning to run out and we need to hurry to awaken Ratatosk for I fear she doesn't have long…," he explained.

Marta blinked in shock and looked at me. I pouted as I handed the core to her. The second it was out of my hands the world spun and Emil had to catch my falling form. That didn't help much because my body was going transparent. My eye lids grew heavy and Marta quickly placed the newly awakened Ignis in my hands sending a warm jolt through my head. I shot up onto my feet with a yelp. Emil's eyes widened.

"L-Light...You're glowing!" What he said was indeed true; my body was covered in fiery red sparkles.

**Me: please review and thank you for taking your time to read this!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Me: sorry for the **_**long**_** wait! I kind of forgot what happened next! Heehee… ****¬¬; Lloyd do the disclaimer! Also R & R!**

**Lloyd: Lightwithinthedark does NOT own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World just her ocs and the broken computer in which she types these pointless stories… **

**Me: HEY! –clears throat- There is a Ratatosk/Emil x Light fluffy moment. You have been warned.**

**Chapter Ten:**

I stood there shocked for a while when the glowing finally subsided. I didn't know what happened, but I suddenly felt refreshed and quite warm. Tenebrae watched with a thoughtful look. Marta snatched Ignis back. Was it just me or did she hate my guts? I sighed raising a questioning look from Emil. I laughed to reassure him and Raine who was currently checking to see if I was wounded.

"So where are we going next?" Marta asked suddenly.

Raine thought for a moment, "We need a ship to get to Flanoir...so next stop is Izoold. They have a harbor there."

They began to walk out. I was beginning to fall behind. I must be getting out of shape. Outside the snow had stopped. I looked around hearing the snow crunch under our feet. It now seemed so peaceful. It was still freezing out, but somehow I felt warm inside. The others began to walk ahead and I hurried to follow. Emil kept glancing back at me. We were half way there when my legs gave out suddenly. I gave a yelp and fell.

"Light!"

Emil's eyes turned red and he caught me. From the corner of my eye I could see Marta's jealousy easily.

"Are you alright?" Emil asked worriedly still in Ratatosk-Mode.

I noticed he was going into Ratatosk-Mode even outside of battle. I pushed away from him.

"I-I'll be fine…Just a little tired…," I stated looking away.

It was half a lie. I really was tired, but the fine part I didn't know. Tenebrae said before I didn't have much time left. Am I moving too slowly in saving the world? A tear slipped down my cheek. I noticed it and quickly wiped it away. No need crying over it. Emil frowned. His red eyes were full of worry. There was something else, but it disappeared too quickly for me to figure out what it was. Raine stepped forward breaking the silence.

"We should rest here. We don't want you to over do it," she reasoned.

Emil nodded and went back to normal. Genis crossed his arms over his chest huffing about being forgotten. I smiled at the half-elf half heartedly. A soft wind blew as everyone began setting up the camp. Every time Emil would begin to walk over here Marta would intercept and drag him someplace else with her. I smiled.

'I have to congratulate her for trying…,' I mused to myself.

**Jealous Much?**

Marta: *walks over to Light* Light I want you to stay away from Emil!

Light: Uh sure, but I'm not asking him to help me. He's a kind person it's in his nature. *question mark appears*

Marta: *seething* Just stay away from him! *storms off*

Light: Um…okay? (What was that about?)

**Jealous Much?**

I awoke during the night to find Emil gone. I sat up and looked around soon finding him a little ways off. I got up and slowly walked over to him. I was freezing. I shivered rubbing my arms to keep warm as I approached him. He was looking out into the distance, his eyes were red.

"E-Emil?" I asked my teeth chattering softly causing me to stutter.

He glanced at me.

"You should be resting Light go back to bed…," he gently placed a hand on my cheek smiling softly.

My heart began beating fast and I felt blood rush to my face. I was blushing heavily. He chuckled and pulled his hand away. I touched where his hand had been missing the warmth. He looked back out into the distance in thought. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped and closed it again. I turned preparing to head back to my sleeping bag when I was spun around and Emil leaned in close almost kissing me.

"E-Emil!" I whispered before he pressed his lips against mine.

He pulled away smiling before kissing my forehead.

"Go back to bed Light…"

I nodded too stunned to speak and shuffled back closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Emil/Ratatosk-Mode's pov.**

I smiled at Light's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I closed my eyes. The other me didn't know I had taken over. He was too weak to protect Light. He had to call me every time there was battle. I clenched my fists.

"I'll protect Light no matter what," I swore to myself.

The other me would never know what had happened tonight. He was be devastated. I snickered to myself. I would be the one protecting Light soon.

**Light's pov.**

We arrived in Izoold the next day. I was purposely avoiding Emil. He didn't seem to remember what had happened last night. I was beginning to wonder if Emil-Mode and Ratatosk-Mode weren't just personalities of Emil. If they were separate beings altogether, but wouldn't Tenebrae say something if that were true? I glanced at the Centurion as Marta and Emil investigated the fires in town. It was just one thing after another.

"Are you alright Lady Light?" Tenebrae floated over to me.

I was waiting outside of the town with Tenebrae. When I had tried to go in the villagers had kicked me out. Now Emil was trying to see what he could do.

"Yes just thinking," I laughed nervously.

Tenebrae was smarter than he looked and probably caught on to what I was thinking easily. He shrugged and went back to watching the town. I sighed. I was sick of waiting and began to walk back into town. Tenebrae protested behind me, but followed only because he had promised to keep an eye on me. I got evil glares, but I did my best to ignore them. I couldn't for the life of me find Emil and the others anywhere. It was only when I had reached the prison did I bump into them, literally.

"Light what are you doing here? What if you were attacked by the villagers again?" Raine scolded.

"Lloyd would hurt me if something happened to you again Light!" Genis added receiving a punch to the head by Raine. "Ow!"

Raine crossed her arms and glared down at him in a way only a teacher could. Genis laughed nervously. Tenebrae sighed becoming impatient. I patted his back and smiled softly. I caught Emil staring at me. It was weird. He had his green eyes so he wasn't in Ratatosk-Mode, but I still felt that it was Ratatosk-Mode Emil that was staring at me. I pushed that thought aside and tuned into the conversation trying to ignore him.


	12. Chapter eleven

**Me: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I do own however, my ocs and the brand new laptop I got for Christmas! -jumps up and down-**

**Emil: I-is she alright?**

**Lloyd: Who knows...**

**Chapter Eleven:**

We were walking when this horrible fish smell overwhelmed us. I flinched covering my nose.

"Look at that." Emil stated as we walked over to a certain area.

Marta frowned, "What do you think happened? The smell is coming from that crate over there..."

An old man was examining the crate looked up when Raine asked what had happened. I began to daydream about nothing special. A hand waved in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh what?" I blinked a few times bringing myself back to down to Earth.

"Your dozing off into space Light...," Genis was right up close to my face.

I jumped back startled.

"Genis! Don't do that!" I snapped angrily.

He grinned causing me to glare at him.

"When I see Lloyd again I'm going to tell him to hurt you!" I yelled lunging for him.

He cried out in pure fear and turned on his heel running. The group watched not amused while the old man went back to tending to the burned seafood gels. I chased Genis to the beach when he turned and pushed me into the water. I sputtered before going under. I heard Genis laughing as I came back up again. I wiped the water from my eyes glaring at him.

"_GENIS!_"

He paled and backed up hands in a defensive position. He gulped.

"L-look I was just playing around! I-I didn't mean any harm!" He smiled nervously.

I slowly got up and made my way over to him. The second my feet hit the sand I leapt at Genis and tackled him to the ground. I was suddenly pulled off him by Emil. He pulled me away from Genis as said half-elf scrambled away. I allowed myself to be pulled away from everyone else. When we were out of everyone's sight I turned and hugged Emil. My mind was running a mile a minute. What had happened? What made me snap? Emil hugged back and softly trying to comfort me. I began to calm my breath as I relished in his comfort. I closed my eyes pressing closer to him. He gently stroked my hair.

"It's alright...don't worry," he murmured.

I nodded slowly pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me...," I apologized. "I hope Genis will understand..."

Emil nodded and looked out at the town. I studied his face seeing no signs of Ratatosk-Mode. I didn't understand why I cared. Emil was Emil no matter what happens. I rested my head against his shoulder blinking back tears.

"Emil! Light!" Raine and Marta were beginning to call for us.

I felt Emil shift slightly and he let me go to walk out.

"Light is going to the inn to rest. We should continue to the Camberto caves," he stated smiling at Marta.

I held a hand to my heart and turned away making my way to the inn without being noticed. I stopped and frowned.

'What am I doing? I need to help somehow!' I thought running towards the entrance of the town.

I froze skidding to a stop. My heart was beating furiously. Something dangerous was behind me and I couldn't do my spells for fear of running out of mana. I slowly turned around and stumbled back when there was a flash. The crate next to me burst into flames. I yelped and shielded my face from the heat. I could feel my arms get burned. I heard people come running.

"Crap the crates are on fire!" I heard a male yell.

Another crate burst a flame. I watched horrified and there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless. I was roughly grabbed and dragged away from the village. A girl with pitch black hair and violet eyes placed a finger to her lips to shush me. After a few minutes she turned to me.

"Hello! You looked like you were in a pinch! That village doesn't like strangers!" She was talking energetically which reminded me of Colette.

She noticed my burned arms and grabbed them to examine them.

"Oh no! Come on me and my friends are close by! You can join us and get these healed!"

I began to protest, but she ignored me completely. I frowned. This could pose a problem. It was a few hours before I started to see small campfires. The sun was beginning to go down. The strange girl pulled him through the small camp till we were stopped by a tall man with dark skin and sharp blue eyes. I stared up at him paling.

"Tina! What are you doing bringing in a stranger! She could be from the Vanguard or the Church of Martel!" He snapped gruffly.

Tina pouted childishly. "But Ace! She's been hurt and needs our help! We can't just turn her away!"

Ace grunted and crossed his arms.

"Tina you have to understand in this world we have to fight for survival! Now take her back to where you found her!" He ordered.

Tina frowned and glared darkly at Ace. Despite him being twice her size she held her ground. I watched in slight amazement. I snapped out of it and stepped forward slightly bowing.

"I'm sorry sir...I didn't mean to be a trouble...I'll leave immediately," I said politely.

Tina gaped at me, "Hey don't say that! I said I would help yah now let me help yah!"

Ace narrowed his eyes looking me over. Some of my white hair fell in front of my face. I quickly brushed it away. Ace frowned and turned to Tina.

"Fine. Take her to the medical tent to be looked at," he muttered before leaving.

Tina grabbed my hand and raced forward. I stumbled behind her. She pushed open the medical tent's door and pulled me in. I looked around nervously. An older woman rushed over.

"Oh dear! You've been hurt!" The female cried forcing me to sit down on one of the beds. "Tina go get John!"

Tina nodded and ran off.


	13. Chapter twelve

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I do own my ocs.**

**Sorry about not being here. I forgot about this place, school some heart conditions but I should be doing better!**

**Llyod: And I have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself.**

**S-shut up! Story— Start!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

The one that was John came quickly. He held a small medical pouch with all the gels needed for healing. I was slightly amazed at all of them. There were even ones that I didn't know about! I glanced at Tina who was smiling goofily. I smiled at her as he began to treat my wounds.

"Alright, but I must go back to my friends...they'll be worried," I reasoned finally giving in.

Tina hopped with joy.

"Yah!" She cheered.

I just hope I get back in time before Emil and the others do. I highly doubted that though. I was already a few good hours behind. I sighed thinking about Emil. Even thinking about him made my heart beat faster and my pulse race. I closed my eyes.

"Emil..."

"Oh no! She's lost to much blood! She's losing consciousness!"

"Do something John!"

**Ratatosk's pov.**

Something was wrong. I could feel it in how the air around me swirled and sparked. The weaker me hadn't noticed it yet, maybe he never will, but the fact was that something was causing me to worry. My attention turned back to what was happening. What was with all these monsters. They were everywhere.

"It seems...I'm needed...," I pushed the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach aside and took over ready to fight.

The weak Emil couldn't do this. He couldn't even protect those he cared about. Images of Light flashed in my head causing me to get distracted and one of the fungus decided to poison me. I growled angrily. No time to think about her. She was fine. Somehow I doubted that. Something didn't feel right.

**Lloyd's pov.**

I lifted my head. I was at the World Tree resting when this funny feeling shot through my body like a jolt. Light, something was wrong with Light. I couldn't do anything. I had to get all the cores and steady the Mana balance not just for the world's sake now but Light's too. For my sister that was her entire being. I glanced at my swords contemplating what to do. I should get going and hurry before it's too late and something bad happens to her.

**Light's pov.**

I opened my eyes to blaring sunlight. I groaned. Where was I? What happened? Then it hit me, literally. Tina had jumped on me crying.

"You had lost so much blood! I didn't know what to do!" She wailed loudly.

I was in a slight daze still and wasn't registering everything she said.

"C-calm down Tina...I'm aright...see!" I pointed to my face faking a smile.

This seemed to do the trick and she wiped her eyes. She shook softly before hugging me again. I felt like I was being crushed.

"Can't! Breathe!" I gasped.

She let go immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"N-no its okay."

I laughed softly before looking around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Izoold, you wanted to go back because of your friends right?" Tina suddenly got really close to my face.

I paled slowly moving away.

"Y-yah...," I stuttered.

I heard banging on the door and Emil came rushing in. He also hugged me much to my dismay.

"E-Emil!" I cried eyes wide in surprise.

He looked at me before shaking me by my shoulders.

"I heard from a group of travelers that you were hurt! We got the herb we needed and rushed right back! I was so worried!" He cried.

"E-Emil c-calm down now. Please calm down!" I felt overwhelmed.

Genis came in the same way Emil did. I didn't know what to do. I had one worried teen and a cry baby on me now. I sighed.

"Get Off Me!" I cried angrily.

Both released me instantly looking semi-frightened. I winced doubling over, the burn was hurting. Emil immediately was at my side again placing a hand to my cheek. For a second I saw red hues staring into my eyes, then they were their natural green. No one seemed to notice.

"We were just about to talk to the man that was poisoned. Then we should depart after getting Regal out," Raine told me before smiling gratefully.

I hadn't even noticed her come in. Slowly I pulled myself from the bed, much to the other's dismay with the simple excuse, "We shouldn't waste time. The world's getting worse the more we wait."

The group looked around at each other besides Emil who was looking directly at me.

"_No_," he replied harshly. "We'll move again but I'm going to carry you. You can't overdo it understand Light?"

His eyes had taken on a red glow, and I swallowed agreeing with that. I guess it couldn't hurt to have him carry me. Though the thought of being weak again wasn't a pleasant one. As I thought I slowly came to the realization I had no mana to use it was almost gone. That would be a pain to recover. Footsteps drew my attention back to reality, Emil had moved in front of me and crouched down.

"Here," he told me keeping his face turned away—wait was he blushing?

I noticed Marta glare at me yet she remained silent. Ah, she was still jealous but something had caused her to go quiet. I wondered briefly if someone had spoken to her.

**Ratatosk's pov.**

I crouched down for Light to climb onto my back. This was something that wasn't normal for me. I sighed internally, if it was Light I would be fine. I caught Marta's glare and narrowed my eyes. Good. She was remaining quiet about this. It wasn't that I hated her. No. The weak me liked her and that was fine. When she was properly situated on my back I stood again. She had lost a few pounds, and for the first time I noticed she was beginning to look paler than normal. Almost unhealthy.

"Are we ready to go? We need to talk to that man," I snapped still in control.

I wasn't about to let Emil take over lest he screw something up and get her hurt even worse. The faint pink on my cheeks was unnatural and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I think the other's were beginning to notice. They had begun to stare.

I looked like a fool, a complete idiot.

**Raine's pov.**

I observed Emil and Light. They acted like two love birds, or just really close friends. I had yet to decide but something was up with them. Smiling I nodded, "Yes let's go."

Quietly I was forming an idea. What if Ratatosk was actually only a split personality off Emil? Or could it be Emil _was_ Ratatosk. They were theories but I had yet to come up with any evidence. It would be tough to gather evidence and proof of this. Unless something caused the truth to come out of the shadows it would remain hidden. For now I had to keep an eye on both of them.

**And end Chapter twelve!**

**I hope this was good after so long. I was really worried! The word count was almost to 2000 but I didn't want to put too much since my absence I'll run into another writers block again. I hope to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Emil: Bye! *waves***


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Ah it's been so long, and after my long problem of being in the hospital due to my weak immune system I'm trying to get back into writing. So to try and do that I decided to do something a little bit different.**

**I do not and probably will not own ToS, however I do own the OCs. This chapter is mainly in Light's POV.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

After arriving in the poor man's resting area Emil begrudgingly set me down. Tina had followed us to the door and had stayed outside however. I had questioned her about coming in but she told me she didn't like cramped rooms. That had been fine, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I leaned against the table for a minute before blinking quizzically as the man finally came to. It wasn't the man's doing, but the atmosphere seemed thick at the moment. As if the Mana in the small room was crushing down around us. No one else seemed to notice and maybe it was just from me being low on the precious energy but I shook my head softly and closed my eyes in thought.

"—ght...Light?" Eyes snapping open I glanced to Genis, his worried face watching my every move.

Even after my outburst a few days before he didn't seem that upset. I gave him a small smile, something I was used to doing by that time. Zoning back into the conversation I was startled when Emil threw a fit. I really needed to pay more attention to conversations. Maybe I wouldn't be so lost all the time.

"Hey Emi—!" I was cut short of Marta's voice.

"It's okay Emil, we can just go get the fish!" She chirped happily.

I was shoved aside as she moved in-between us. An action causing slight annoyance to flare just beneath the surface. Why was I upset? I didn't really know but the way she acted around me was starting to get on my nerves. Everything was about her—at least that was how she saw it and even though her healing abilities were a great advantage to have in battle, her constant attitude was agitating me to no end.

I saw Emil glance at me from in front of Marta and then shift his focus back to her. The red in his forest green hues had dissipated and he blushed in embarrassment from her being so close.

"Y-yes of course!" He agreed.

Sometimes I wondered if I was the only one to see his red eyes but the other's must just ignore it. Might have to bring it up later. Shifting once again I stood straight.

"We should get going then," I began not looking in the two's direction. "But first, we should free Regal right?"

I got a chorus of nods and turned to walk to the door. Something about Emil's and Marta's interaction was leaving a pit in my stomach. What was wrong with me? I sighed mentally and opened the door to find Tina had disappeared. Probably decided to go back to her group. A pang of sadness pulled at my heart but I wasn't going to drag her back. Thinking it over I glanced back at the others.

"Also—I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you and that's final."

If saying I wasn't going to be the weak damsel in distress anymore was an understatement then I had a lot I had to work on. Humming to myself in thought I found it amusing how my mood kept fluctuating. I heard soft footsteps behind me, signaling I was indeed being followed by those I had long since considered friends.

Heaving a sigh we reached the jail in no time at all, it being only a short distance from that man's house.

"...Anyone here...?" I called pushing the door open with the help of Emil.

That metal thing was heavy! When I had first tried it had ended up only moving a slight fraction of what it should have. When Emil helped however I barely did anything. It seems that small cowardice boy was growing stronger and that brought a small smile to my face. I had known him for such a short time but it was great—he could finally stick up for himself.

"Thanks...Emil...," I told him a light pink dusting my cheeks, which I mentally scolded myself for looking so dumb.

This wasn't the other Emil. So he only smiled and returned his attention back to Marta. Again something stirred a heavy heart from me. Was it Jealousy? It could very well be but then again I could be imagining it like everything else.

I went over to the guard and told him the story. As he went for the keys after opening the cell door he paled.

"I-...I can't find the keys!" The man panicked looking everywhere for them to avail.

Regal sighed before smiling then as if breaking a toothpick he broke the shackles holding him. My crimson orbs watched him as the rusted metal snapped and crumbled.

"W-What?!" The guard gawked in worry and awe.

"I didn't want to cause property damage but maybe next time you can use my company's handcuffs? They are made of the best material and at a cheap price...," he turned to us voicing his thanks.

Genis grinned stupidly and both him and Raine talked to Regal as if they were old buddies. From what had been said before they were. I was alone again due to Emil being with Marta. Looking away I missed the glance from Emil, missed the change in color they held and the sadness that followed. I pulled myself out of that small Jail into the fresh air to breath. Something about Emil was making my heart flutter, but it was more Ratatosk-Mode Emil. Something...just didn't seem right though. Marta had liked him much longer than I and I didn't want to intrude on that. Even so, I still felt my heart race—something I had tried to ignore up till now—and hammer in my chest at every glance and look. At the thought a dark blush crossed my features and I placed a hand to my face.

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulders and my head turned in surprise. Emil was standing there and my heart felt like it had stopped. Such a calm smile on his face, and his green eyes bore into mine. It was the other Emil but Emil was Emil no matter what. I returned the smile hiding my sadness.

"Are you alright Light?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "Of course...why wouldn't I be?"

I couldn't let him worry, I shouldn't let him worry. Though it seemed my normal facade couldn't fool him anymore. His features grew to that of worry and I brought a hand up to touch his—an action causing his face to turn a ripe shade of red. This brought out a small chuckled from my lips.

"Don't worry Emil, I'm fine. I promise. Besides I'd tell you if something was wrong," I told him simply pulling his hand from my shoulder and then turning holding his soft hand with mine.

Emil blushed furiously at this and looked away. "I-...I-!"

It was funny how he couldn't get his words out, but at Marta's look I let go and pulled away from him.

"I'm going to the beach to cool out at the water!" I announced when things had settled down a bit, "decide what you guys are going to do and come find me after!"

Emil was about to squeak out a protest but something pulsed from him, forcing him to stop. Everyone turned their eyes to him as he held his head. I moved to comfort him, whispering soft things to soothe whatever was wrong but I didn't get too far. When my hand made contact with his arm, I found myself shoved harshly against the ground. He had—! Emil had pushed me away! Confusion enveloped the dominate emotion in my head and I stared in shock as he realized who exactly it was who he pushed.

"I-I—...I'm so sorry Light! I-I didn't mean to!" The look of panic on his face was enough to mirror my confusion.

Something about that shove had something behind it, whether it was intentional or not. That something caused fear to form inside me. I scrambled up breathing short and shallow. Something was not right. Turning on my heel I bolted from the area and directly to the beach and into the water. As it splashed against my legs I let myself slowly take in the calming water. Slowly I sunk to my knees. I laughed softly after a few minutes passed and sat back letting my head tilt toward the sky. The burning dying sky.

"Why...why did I run?"


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Yeah I did lose a grasp on Mart-Mart's personality there but it's been so long since I updated and played the game I decided to twist her personality a bit. Though you do have to admit Marta didn't mature until much later. She was slightly self-centered in the beginning of the game even though she was helping people out and it showed much more with Emil when they began their journey. Also I forgot to thank everyone that reviewed during my absence and now! Those reviews gave me help on getting back into this!**

**Emil: (**_**clearing throat)**_** She does not own ToS, but she does own her ocs.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I sat there until I heard the water splash a bit behind me. Turning my eyes a bit I met red ones that bore into mine with so much emotion it was hard to distinguish what was what. Without saying a word he came to sit next to me the waves parting to avoid the newest obstacle in their path.

"...Emil...?" Finally I was the one to speak up, the awkward silence that hung about us becoming too much to bear.

He glanced back at me, still not speaking. I shifted a bit, moving a hand to play with a strand of hair nervously. I knew I said I wasn't going to be weak about anything but I was still working on getting that courage. Especially around the other next to me. When the other Emil was out he was so strong both physically and mentally. It made me a bit ashamed the first time, then he was so nice to me.

"I didn't mean to push you."

I held back a sigh, heart racing against my chest.

"It's alright Emil...I was just...surprised is all."

He nodded looking out over the water. It glistened with thousands of sparkles make the scenery almost surreal. Slowly I smiled honestly as an arm hesitantly wrapped around my waist trying to gently tug me over to him. The distance was already short before when he had first sat down but I allowed him to close the gap further.

"Everyone thinks we should just continue on—the quicker this is over the faster the Light Frog won't bother anyone," Emil gave a slight pause before heaving an agitated sigh. "I wanted to know what you thought..."

He mumbled something after it but it was too soft for my ears to pick up. Though the small part I caught sounded like he was chastising himself—or normal Emil. Odd. Returning my thoughts to what was at hand I thought it over.

"I think we should help the people here. If we manage to bring some peace here...even if for only a short while it will save many more lives from economic problems and possible death." Stopping the Light Frog was my main concern, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

It was selfish even though most considered it not. I didn't want to see other people in pain and suffering, it was something no one should go through. I spoke up again.

"If you want you and the other's can go ahead, but I'm staying here to make sure the townspeople get through this..."

Emil's eyes darkened some and he looked about ready to snap at me, probably for my own idiocy in thinking I could handle something I was shown powerless against. My arms stung as a reminder and I looked back at the ocean.

"I won't be alone...I'm sure if you guys go Tina and the others will help me. And when it's over I swear I'll come join yo—!" Emil's abrupt movement silenced me and I blinked up at him.

He shook his head, "no! It's my job to protect you! I won't leave you behind to get hurt again!"

My eyes widened. His job...to protect me? He didn't have an obligation to do that, unless he promised himself that. My heart fluttered and my face darkened.

"I-I...I thank you for that but I don't want to just be protected anymore. I want to help with this...," I elaborated. "Besides...what good am I...if I don't try and improve myself?"

He huffed turning away to cross his arms over his chest. Satisfied that he hadn't shouted again I slowly got up, my clothes soaking wet. I nervously chuckled.

"I may need to get another pair of clothes before we continue however..."

Emil would probably worry about me catching a cold if I stayed wondering around like this. His clothes—if I remember correctly are water resistant so he didn't have the same problem I did.

**Ratatosk's POV.**

I was still seething after her stupid comment. Didn't she realize that I didn't want her hurt? Something indescribable formed in my heart making it skip a beat. For a moment I thought it was something to worry about but then shook my head. Ridiculous. Nothing could hurt me. As Light continued to talk my anger started to subside. She just wanted to get stronger to help people. I supposed it wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't like my weaker self. At least she did things on her own. I felt the weaker me stir slightly just before I heard Light chuckle then speak.

"New clothes—?!" I jumped as she stood, seeing she was soaked.

The clothing clung to her skin and my face heated up much to my dismay.

"I'll..I'll ask Raine or Marta to help you!" I grumbled a bit flustered, damn that weaker me was rubbing off.

It didn't matter because it was around Light and for her I felt like I didn't need to care about those things. I watched the water droplets softly fall from her silver hair as she reached to try and run her fingers through the ends. I knew she kept it soft—but only because of when I carried her earlier. It had fallen against my cheek as she had looped her hands around my neck gently. My face once again darkened.

"...? Emil are you alright? Your face is red...," Light's voice dragged my eyes back to her face.

"Of course!" I answered instantly feeling off.

I had forgotten we were so close and turned away a bit with a huff, acting as if the question was idiotic. I heard her laugh again and became puzzled. Why was she laughing? I had said nothing funny. Turning a sharp stare at her I noticed that she had placed a semi-closed fist against her lips to stifle her own laugh. Then her eyes opened and stared back at me. The peace was shattered a minute later by shouts calling out our name.

"Emil! Light!" The small group of our 'friends' ran over to the edge of the water.

The smaller, Genis, spoke first.

"Jeez! We thought you guys decided to elope—mmph!?" His sister's hand was quickly placed over his mouth as she scolded him for using such a word.

I reached a hand for Light showing I'd help her back to shore. She smiled gratefully, but I saw something else dance in those ruby hues. Something akin to affection. Once again my heart skipped a beat and I had to glance away to control myself. I would protect her, but I wasn't sure about this new emotion rising deep within me. It made my heart race almost as if it would burst every time I thought of her.

When we reached the shore I let go of Light's hand allowing her to go talk to Raine about clothing. With this I turned my attention on Marta and the others. Tenebrae was staring at me and I regarded him with a glance before calling attention to everyone. I was going to stay here with Light to help her, but I needed to choose the right words to tell everyone that. For that I let the weaker Emil take over again.

**Tenebrae's POV.**

It seemed Lord Ratatosk had taken a fancy for the human girl, but I found myself wondering how long that would last when his memory fully returned. Noticing Lord Ratatosk disappear I closed my eyes. It seemed that having Lloyd's sister here was a better choice than I had originally thought. I only hoped it would help turn Lord Ratatosk's mind when he regained every shred of memory. Hm? It seemed Emil wanted to stay here to help the town, much to my own dismay. He did realize that we needed to hurry, correct?

"Emil are you sure about this, we _must_ be going to collect the rest of the cores!" I told him sternly.

He glanced my way before Lady Marta piped in cheerfully.

"I think that's a good idea! The townspeople shouldn't suffer because we neglected them!" She stated determined.

I sighed, so even Lady Marta wanted to stay. There was no way I could oppose either one though so I went back to being quiet as the group talked about their plan.

**Light's POV.**

"So...Raine and Genis will head to the next place to continue looking for cores and Regal, Emil, Marta and I will stay here?" I confirmed with the others.

They nodded and I watched the determination in everyone's eyes. They reminded me of nii-san in one way or another. Their determination was definitely one of them.

"Then I guess this is where we will have to say goodbye...Genis...Raine...It was good to see you again after so long!" I grinned happily at them.

"Good luck guys! See ya!" Genis nodded to us.

"Oh before I forget I wanted to give this to you, Regal." Raine walked over to him and handed him a letter.

"What is this?" Regal asked in confusion glancing at it.

"Oh, you could say it's a love letter." Raine chuckled softly.

The rest of us where shocked.

"Raine?!" Genis stared almost horrified at the thought.

"Oh wow! She's so bold, I should learn from her example!" Marta swooned slightly in high regard to Raine.

I simply blinked and a dark blush heated up my face as I glanced at Emil. He was too busy becoming flustered to notice so I let my gaze fall back to the two before us.

"Read it later when you are alone. Don't show it to anyone else," Raine instructed the puzzled Regal.

Quickly the blue haired male regained his composure.

"I never thought I'd receive such a gift from someone as beautiful as you. I will protect it with my life." Regal stated seriously causing me to be slightly worried about his statement.

Never having received a love letter before I didn't understand why it was so important but didn't question.

The horn called and we waved goodbye as the boat left, my thoughts missing most of the conversation anyways. That letter puzzled me though, when did she have time to write that? sighing I placed a hand to my head feeling exhausted as the sun hinted the evening hours. Emil seemed to notice.

"Hey guys? Maybe we should rest at the inn before heading out?" Emil reasoned as he kept glancing my way.

Marta blinked, "Hm...maybe you and I could share a bed if they don't have any room!"

The hopeful grin on her face made my eyebrow twitch. Could she ever get that out of her head?

"I think we should all sleep in our own bed if possible," Regal spoke up.

Emil seemed relieved and nodded at this.

"Yeah, that way the beds won't be crowded..." He turned back to me, "Light do you want help getting back? You look tired."

I shook my head. "No I'm fine, just a little tired."

That seemed to reassure him to some extent and we started for the bridge to go back to the inn. It was only about a fifteen minute walk when we reached the door and pushed it open. Inside we were greeted by the nice lady that ran the place.

"Yes we'd like a room for the night," Regal told her politely.

The girl paused before frowning, "I'm sorry we only have three beds available..."

I could almost feel the cheer radiating off Marta. My shoulders slumped a bit at the prospect. I heard Emil tell the lady that it was fine and after hearing the room I turned to go there.

Marta was still chatting about how she and Emil would share a bed when Emil spoke up again.

"I was thinking of sharing a bed with Light—" I froze and turned to stare at him.

"W-what!?" The chorus of surprise from both Marta and I startled a resting bird in a nearby window, sending it flying off in fright.

Emil raised his hands in defense.

"I-I mean...!"

My face was growing red once more out of embarrassment and my heart hammered loudly in my chest. I was surprised no one could hear it. Marta on the other hand was growing angry at the thought and was about to sound a retort.

"...I think it would be best if Emil and Light share a bed," Tenebrae piped in floating off to the side. "And it would be good for Lady Marta to get as much rest as possible."

It seemed he was trying to diffuse a very bad predicament. I couldn't hide the blush anymore and Marta glared like a small child would if someone told them they couldn't do something. It was rather amusing in its own right. Emil was also becoming flustered.

"I s-swear I won't do anything!" He still seemed hung over on how he worded that.

I had thought he had worded it just fine, a lot better than most would in that situation. Glancing at a wall finding that interesting enough I mumbled out an agreement. My heart wouldn't stop racing! Regal only looked on with a small smile.

"Seems we settled it!" He stated as if amused by something he knew.

"I-I guess so...," I shifted from foot to foot.

Sleeping...in the same bed with Emil? Was that even right in the first place? Raine had left me some clothes to borrow that somehow miraculously fit me, albeit a little bit too large. I could probably use one of those for pajamas but at the same time I didn't want to change.

"I-I'm going to go change into something sleep c-comfortable!" I stuttered out before running ahead with the small bag on my back.

Shutting the door behind me I mumbled out incoherent things seeing my beet red face in the mirror. Rummaging around in the bag I pulled out some comfortable clothes for sleepwear. Of course I was going to wear my underwear. Pulling on the light blue shirt along with long baggy pants—since it was still moderately chilly even here in Izoold—I looked in the mirror once more. The blush wasn't leaving my face and I could hear the others waiting patiently at the door.

Quietly I went over and allowed them in, catching a glance from Emil and watching a red dance over the green briefly. He smiled kindly at me, and I returned the notion with ease.

The sun had begun to set now and Regal was the first to lay down to fall asleep. Being in Jail must have been exhausting. Marta huffed and sat on her own bed in a childish pout, glaring my way.

I merely ignored her this time and gratefully sunk into the mattress. I sore, tired and god knows what else when I relaxed into the warm sheets. Emil walked over to Marta and talked to her for a while as I started to doze off. Hours or minutes, it was only a matter of time before my half-asleep consciousness felt a warmth slide into the bed next to me. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the body that it was connected to. Too tired to care much I smiled and finally gave in to sleep.

**Ratatosk's POV.**

I let my arm gently loop around her waist pulling her to me. She looked so comfortable, I didn't really want to disturb her but I wanted her closer. Her form seemed fragile in my mind, and I had to keep reminding myself not to see her as such. She didn't want to be viewed like that and I would respect her wishes. Though an odd thought popped into my head and my face went almost as red as my eyes in embarrassment. Sighing so I could calm down I nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately. At least I think that's what that action is called. Slowly I closed my eyes reigning back my control of my body so my weaker self could have some time. Damn him sometimes. One of these days I just want to be alone with her. Watch her smile, and be the full center of her attention. I felt Marta glaring before I lulled myself to sleep, holding Light to me.


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Nothing is going to happen between Emil and Light for a while at least not in **_**that**_** sense. ****unless you guys want it to.****... To be honest I had that sleeping scene planned out a long time ago after Ratatosk/Emil promised to protect Light that one time. I think even though Marta wants to share a bed with Emil she is still uncomfortable with it. I think from her past she's used to having to jump up to run and having someone else there would cause a problem. That and it was like 11pm when I said screw it and just let the words pour onto the page in that one area.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ToS sadly, but I do own my ocs.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Nothing happened, morning came and when I woke up I found myself alone in the room. With such an empty room I thought the others were already getting something to eat. I was right. After changing again—my previous clothes still a bit wet so I had to wear a loose coral dress—I headed outside with my bag and walked through the inn. Upon reaching the small lounge I found them planning what they would do about the Light Frog.

"It seems the Light Frog likes seafood gels...but they don't have any more they can spare..." Marta sighed softly, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

Emil looked in thought as well as Regal as I walked over. They glanced at me and Regal pulled a chair over for me to sit down.

"We could always go catch the fish ourselves..." Tenebrae answered as calm as ever.

"That's a great idea! We can go catch the fish ourselves!" Marta stood up a grinning.

Regal thought it over, "That does seem like a good idea. Let's head to Triet to fish."

It seemed everyone was in agreement for once. After getting the things we need for the long walk we headed out of town.

Low Mana

Emil: *fretting some*  
>Light: *question mark appears* You alright Emil?<br>Emil: H-huh? Yeah! I was just wondering... *trails off some*  
>Light: About what?<br>Tenebrae: Lord Emil wants to know how you are doing. He's worried the low mana in your body is going to get to you. *appears next to Light startling her*  
>Emil: T-Tenebrae!<br>Light: You could have just told me if you were worried. *smiles softly* But don't worry, it seems it has stabilized for a while.  
>Emil: T-that's good...<br>Light: ... (Emil sure is fretting about me a lot more...) *sighs*  
><span>Low Mana<span>

Rivalry

Marta: Grr! I won't lose to her! *seething*  
>Light: ...Marta something wrong?<br>Marta: Oh? Eheh, nothing!  
>Light: (why do I feel like we're rivals now.) *scratches cheek nervously*<br>Marta: (I will win Emil one way or another!) *gets a determined look*  
>Tenebrae: ...Can't be love without rivalry. *sighs*<p>

Rivalry

Triet was just as cold as ever when we arrived, and the memories of last time flashed inside my head. Half way there, when the snow had started to fall I had pulled on a coat to keep warm. My legs however where freezing. How could Marta and everyone else deal with the constant fluctuating temperatures? Seeing my breath coming out in a foggy state made me pull the coat around me more. The villagers stared at us but we headed to the frozen pond.

"It's as c-cold as ever..." I heard Marta complain to my left.

I kept my gaze forward. This was where I had fled the others after feeling I hadn't fit in. And then later was when—my face darkened some and when asked I brushed it off as the cold. The water surprisingly hadn't frozen over the previous holes that were cut so it was easy to remake them.

Emil managed to catch the fish alone this time—well with the instruction of Regal. The man wasn't half bad. I had always found that the rich and respected where snobbish but he seemed the opposite. Maybe it was due to his ties to my brother.

"Light, Marta, I caught it!" Emil called over to us girls grinning proudly.

"That's great Emil!" I told him clapping.

Tenebrae reverted back to normal shape and shook himself.

"Well, now that we have the fish we should head back. The faster we take care of the Light Frog, the faster we can look for the cores," he stated indifferently.

Everyone stared at him for a minute. He seemed to not care much about humans and other things so it was slightly unsettling when he talked like that.

I cleared my throat, "Indeed. We need to help the town before something worse happens."

I received a round of nods and tucked my hands into my sleeves once again warding off the cold. I had my hair tucked into my coat as well so it was no longer flowing behind me. I needed to get it trimmed one of these days. It was growing a bit too long and acquiring split ends.

Walking past the half buried Inn I noticed a few kids playing in the snow.

_Smack._

One snowball flew our way and Emil had just turned to talk to me when it landed against his face. A wave of silence hit before chuckles and giggles erupted. He looked so stunned before he quickly brushed it off himself.

"Sorry!" One of the boys called over before they went back into their little 'fight'.

I reached a hand covered sleeve to brush some of the whiteness off Emil's hair. Tenebrae found Emil's face highly amusing to say the least as the centurion wasn't trying to hide his laughter at all. He chuckled letting out small remarks here and there.

"Are you..._snorts_...alright Emil?" I asked chuckled before he blushed.

"Y-yeah!" He sputtered out wiping the rest of the snow away.

Waving a goodbye to the kids we left town easily. The snow wasn't as much of a hindrance to us this time. Maybe it was because we awakened Ignis.

Snowball Fight

Emil: *finally has all snow gone*  
>Tenebrae: *can't stop his laughing*<br>Emil: S-shut up Tenebrae!  
>Tenebrae: How comical! The great knight of Ratatosk couldn't protect himself from snow! *more laughing*<br>Emil: I didn't see it coming!  
>Tenebrae: *laughing way too hard now* Can't breathe!<br>*snow flies into Tenebrae's face and he sputters shaking his head*  
>Light: Got him!<br>Regal: ... *watching out of the way*

Snowball Fight

When we reached Izoold again it seemed like we came before the Light Frog had a chance to show up again. We brought the ingredients to that man again before he made us some seafood Gels.

"Now to see if it will bring out the Light Frog!"

"I believe it will, since everything has been centered around seafood gels."

I grimaced, really, why did those things not sound appealing. Then again, some people had weird tastes. Getting everything together we set up just on the dock, waiting for the monster to show up. It did, and everyone quickly rushed to fight it.

Emil's eyes turned red and he charged first.

"Demon Fang!" The mana charged attack hit the Light Frog's side and the thing turned head butting Emil in the stomach.

He stumbled and I dug my feet into the ground standing next to the active monster we had. It was a fire element from the Triet Ruins.

"...Oh God of healing...First Aid!" Marta shouted using her healing spells to help the various scratches Emil had gotten as he went in for another strike.

I couldn't anything again. At least not without putting myself at risk, but I was not weak.

"Deep Darkness that consumes all...destroy my enemies with your dark pillows of shadow...Black Judgment!" A sudden draining effect washed over me, but the energy managed to deal some burns to the Light Frog and it whipped it's head in my direction.

I became startled when it looked light it would lung for me and took a step back.

"Crescent Dance!" Marta easily got in front of it, slicing it back with her spinner.

"Havoc Strike!" Both of them where making a really good pair in battle.

Every now and again I'd become nervous as the fight raged on, but Emil was winning. Using that spell however seemed to cause my sense of balance to tip and I held my head groaning. Regal seemed to notice first and backed off the fighting to help me stand.

Finally, the battle ended and Emil slipped his sword back into its sheath with an arrogant smirk before quickly moving over to me.

"You shouldn't have done that Light!" He scolded before hugging me. "What would have happened if you had used up all your mana?!"

"D-don't...don't worry Emil...I just wanted to help...," I mumbled out knowing full well what I did was beyond stupid.

He muttered something in response and held me tighter.

"...Emil...?" I questioned with no answer before slowly returning the hug.

He was warm compared to me. Must be his special clothes helping him. Marta scowled and turned away from us. I closed my eyes.

"You shouldn't ignore Marta either..."

His grip tightened even more and I winced.

"She's fine...," I heard him whisper, "Don't scare me like that though."

Scare him? The strong headed Ratatosk-Mode Emil was scared? That was a new one.

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

"Liar."

He had me there. I couldn't help it when I had said I didn't want to be weak. One had to care as much about themselves as they did others. They had to have some self-respect.

Emil shifted and brought his lips inches from mine. I thought he was going to kiss me again, like that time he had before, but instead he placed a gently kiss to my cheek before pulling away. That was different. Ratatosk-Mode Emil wasn't shy, so why did it seem like he hesitated on kissing me? I brushed it off and went over to check on Marta. Can't leave the poor girl to her thoughts too long. She mostly ignored me, but she said she was alright. That was good.

"Now we can head to Flanoir..." Regal announced fixing his suit.

He definitely looked different in that thing, it was a lot better than prison clothes.

"Yeah, onto Flanoir."


End file.
